


Public (In)Decency

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco musing over a display of 'young love' while at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public (In)Decency

"Are you sure that boy was in Hufflepuff?" Harry looked down at Draco where his head rested against his shoulder and arched a questioning eyebrow. Flicking one pale hand in the direction of a bench further down the path, Draco frowned. "I thought that lot was all about their honourable intentions."  
  
Harry shot a glance in the direction of the bench and chuckled, shaking his head as his arm tightened around Draco's waist. "Were you under the impression that house was full of eunuchs and women wearing chastity belts then?" Draco's eyes narrowed into a glare that only drew a soft laugh from Harry. "They're young, love. You remember what that's like, don't you?" Harry's voice dropped to an affectionate murmur as he brought his hand up to brush a silvering strand of hair from Draco's eyes.  
  
"We aren't that old, you twit," Draco replied, although there was no acid in his tone. "Really, though; is it necessary to behave this way in public?  _She_  should at least know better."  
  
"Being a Ravenclaw does not exclude her from showing a lack of sense now and again. At least they were kind enough to  _try_  hiding themselves." Draco's mouth turned down at the corners into a fresh scowl. "It's more than either of us could have said when we were their age, you know."  
  
"That's different, and you know it, Potter!" Draco snapped, the blush that rose in his cheeks more pronounced beneath the garishly coloured lights in the trees around them. "We were never...  _like that_ ."  
  
"Really?" One corner of Harry's mouth twitched in amusement as he leaned in to bring his lips beside Draco's ear. "Have you forgotten what happened on your twenty-fifth birthday?" The flush in Draco's cheeks deepened as Harry straightened with a smirk.  
  
"Oi, not in public, you two." Harry turned toward his godson's voice and smiled, knowing without looking that Draco's cross expression had returned.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you, Teddy. Draco was close to rushing in to defend Rose's honour." His godson's face split into a grin, and he glanced over his shoulder at his fiancée as she approached, smoothing a wrinkle in her blouse.  
  
"No offence, but I'm a bit more scared of Gran' and Rosie's mum than I am of either of you," Teddy said good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist as she stepped up beside him.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate either of us," Draco spoke up from Harry's side, sitting up and flashing a smirk up at the young couple in front of them. "Don't forget I'm as Slytherin as Andromeda, and much less restrained by emotional attachment.  
  
"Says the bloke who still 'cuddles' in his fifties," Harry mumbled somewhat loudly. Draco turned an astonished expression on him while Teddy and Rose both laughed.  
  
"On that  _lovely_  note, I suppose the two of us will be off, then. I'd hate to see the squabble you just brought on yourself." Teddy released Rose long enough to lean down and hug Harry where he still sat on the bench, offering Draco another grin as he straightened. "And I suppose I should be getting Rose home before Hermione gets worked into a snit."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and shooed the two away with a wave of his hand, watching them make their way down the path, hand-in-hand for a moment before turning his attention back to Draco. "What?" he asked innocently, when Draco's expression held a murderous edge.  
  
"You, Harry Potter, are an  _unbelievable_  arse."  
  
Unable to help himself, Harry grinned and leaned in closer to Draco. "And you, Draco,  _have_  an unbelievable arse."


End file.
